


“Don’t go through my stuff again, love.”

by tonystarksbabygirl



Category: Avengers, Iron Man (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Sherlock Holmes - fandom, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: All the Smut, Bondage, Crossover, Curious!Peter, Dom!Tony, Dressup, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Smut, Starker, Victorian era, fluff at the end, restriction, sherlock holmes crossover, smuttiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarksbabygirl/pseuds/tonystarksbabygirl
Summary: Peter stumbles across a vintage wardrobe in Tony’s library. Tries to open it, but instead gets a surprise from his older lover.





	“Don’t go through my stuff again, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Very explicit, much love. Enjoy this Starker x Sherlock crossover :)

As Peter was strolling through his lover’s enormous apartment a vintage wardrobe with a hi tech lock in the library got his attention. He loved going through Tony’s stuff even though the billionaire hadn’t exactly permitted him. 

“Friday, what’s in the wardrobe?” he asked Tony’s assistant.

“It’s restricted. Only Mr. Stark can open it.” answered the voice from the wall.

“Hm, interesting.” 

Peter was familiar with some of his lover’s passwords and tried his luck. Unfortunately, the wardrobe remained locked. While he was at it, silent steps approached but the boy didn’t hear them.

“What are you doing, honey?” a smug voice came from behind.

Peter got startled for a moment and tried to remain as calm as possible.

“Uhm, nothing Mr. Stark. I just came across the wardrobe in your library and I thought it was strange.”

“Why did you try to unlock it?”

“I-I didn’t, I just looked.”

“Come on, baby, don’t be so naive. You know everything in this apartment is connected to me. I know everything.” Stark’s voice was intimidating. In that moment Peter knew he overstepped a line.

“I-I’m sorry, I won’t go through your stuff again.” his voice was shaky and his eyes watered.

“Do you want to know what’s inside, hm? I’ll show you, but there will be consequences, my love.” Tony’s look was almost predatory. At this point Peter was terrified, but his curiosity was killing him.

“Okay, please, I’ll do anything” the boy whispered.

The billionaire smiled and went to the wardrobe. Peter couldn’t help but look when Stark was unlocking it. 2-7-0-8. It was his birthday date. A warm feeling spilled throughout his body knowing that the billionaire’s password was his own birthday. The lock buzzed and the door of the wardrobe opened.

“Come here honey, take a look.” the smug voice invited. Peter peeked and a wave if surprise went through him. There was nothing interesting. Just clothes. Actually not just clothes, but Victorian clothes. More and more questions were rising in his mind as the billionaire was grinning at him and his beautiful confused look.

“What-what are those?” the boy dared to ask.

“I had a detective period in my early life. Went by the name Sherlock Holmes like the one from Conan Doyle’s novels.” The billionaire was obviously having fun while telling his secret.

“No way, you were THE Sherlock Holmes everyone talked about??” the boy was getting even more confused.

“Don’t be so surprised, sweetie. It takes a genius to solve some riddles.” Tony was obviously having fun.

“But these are so old, like nineteenth century old.” Peter’s mind was racing and he couldn’t stop himself from talking.

“Baby boy, I’ve always liked style. Imagine my humble self dressed in 19th century clothes in late 20th solving riddles. I was a legend and nobody knew my identity. Well, now you know and you will be punished for that.” The man growled at him.

“W-what are you going to me, Tony?” the boy whimpered.

“Shh..” the billionaire wasn’t in the mood to explain his plans. He knew Peter was scared and it was arousing him, but he was sure that the boy would be even more aroused. 

Stark took a rope and a blindfold from the wardrobe and tied Peter to the chair.

“You know, I’m not going to hurt you, just stay for a bit here and I’ll conduct an investigation on you.” 

Peter was growing anxious. After all he was tied and blindfolded to a chair in his lover’s library. The minutes seemed like forever. He felt a hand removing the blindfold. At that moment his jaw dropped. His beloved Tony Stark was standing in front of him in Victorian clothes. The boy was already aroused but seeing his mentor like this could have sent him over the edge right in that moment.

“Do you like what you see, precious?” a hand slid through his curls.

“Mhm” was the only thing Peter could say. 

“Mr. Parker I’ve got a case for you. You see a boy tied to a chair. His eyes are wide opened, his breathing is shaky and he’s got a bulge in his pants. What can you tell me?” the voice was arousing him so much Peter could only whimper.

“Please, Mr. Stark, please-“

“What are you begging for? Tell me how to resolve the case!” the voice was demanding and he couldn’t disobey.

“The boy needs a cock in his mouth.”

“Does he now..” Stark was smiling as he was unzipping his pants. “Does he want anything else? Come on, don’t be shy, tell daddy what you want?”

“I want you to fuck me hard Mr. Stark.”

Tony didn’t need anything else. He shoved his cock covered in precum into the boy’s mouth making him gag.

“Come on, sweetheart. You rarely gag as much on daddy’s cock. That’s what you want, don’t you?” Tony’s words were soothing Peter and he was calming his breathing. The billionaire could feel the boy’s warm mouth working around his cock - sucking and licking and vice versa. He loved that boy so much, he loved every bit of him. The boy pulled away as much as he could given the fact he was still tied to a chair. His eyes were watered and his mouth was full of saliva. 

“P-please, Mr. Stark, touch my penis, pleaseeee” the boy pleaded but his mentor’s cock was shoved again in his mouth.

“Not yet, baby. Just a little bit more.” His eyes closed as he was fucking ruthlessly the boy’s mouth. He was so close but he didn’t want tо cum so he pulled away his swollen cock from that pink beautiful mouth. Tony untied Peter’s legs and ripped his t-shirt which was already soaking from the saliva. He made the boy stand up and before removing his jeans, kissed the fabric which was damp from precum. Peter couldn’t make a proper sentence so he just whimpered. In his eyes Tony could see he was begging for release. 

“Bend on the desk, love.” Peter did as he was told because at this point everything was too much for him. Tony pressed his lips on the boy’s sweaty back and trailed a line of kisses to his fit ass. He kissed the entrance and poked it with his tongue. Peter was getting ecstatic from the arousal. 

“TONY, FUCK, PLEASE MY COCK” The boy was helpless. Tony smirked and grabbed Peter’s cock with his left hand while licking his asshole. The boy groaned at the sensation. He loved when his lover was eating him from behind and jerking him off. Moments later Tony’s fingers joined his tongue and Peter was shaking. The billionaire knew his young lover would come in a matter of seconds and smiled widely when he felt the boy’s hot cum on his hand. He tasted his young lover’s semen off his hand while still fingering him with the other. Stark wanted to prolong the feeling but it was too much. He took his bobbing shaft and spread Peter’s cum all over it. The sensation was killing him. He had to stop for a second before penetrating his favourite boy’s butthole. He placed his cock on the entrance and slowly started pushing as he felt the young boy’s body clenching at the feeling of being torn by that huge cock. No preparation was ever enough, but Peter loved how Tony’s cock was taking control over his body. 

“You’re hard again, baby. I’m sorry but you got what you needed. Now it’s daddy’s turn to cum in your tight butt.” Tony was hissing from the overwhelming feeling. He grabbed Peter’s hips and buried himself deeply. Soon after started thrusting into him and moaning his lover’s name. 

“You like being mine don’t you baby boy, you like my cock filling you up with hot semen, you like being handled..”

“Yes, Mr. Stark, I-I am forever grateful. You’re my world and my stars. I love you so much, I’ll do anything you want. Anything please.” Peter knew Tony liked being praised and minutes later he felt being filled up with the hot liquid.

“Fuck, baby, you’re amazing.” Tony couldn’t catch his breath. He pulled out and helped Peter stand. After all he was bent on that desk quite some time. The billionaire kissed him passionately, that was his only pure way of expressing his love. After that he saw Peter’s hard cock. He smirked, went down on his knees and gave the best blowjob he had done in his life. Peter was trembling again as he came into his mentor’s mouth. It took him some time to recover but Tony’s tongue was already in his lover’s mouth. After having enough of that beautiful mouth he just stopped and smiled.

“Don’t go through my stuff again, love.”


End file.
